New Beginnings
by Fanfic-lover2008
Summary: Draco, Hermione and the rest of the Golden Trio start their 7th year and Hogwarts. Will there be new friendships and Relationships this year, or will the anger between both sides continue? Read and Find out. REVIEW! Chapter 6 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the start of their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. The times for trouble and despair were finally over. The war was over; with of course the good side triumphant. Voldamort had been defeated and killed, by none other than Harry Potter. And...Almost…all of the deatheaters killed or taken to Azkaban.

The golden trio had come a long way from their first year. Hermione Granger, being the smartest witch of her time, of course made head girl. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley are both now on the Gryffindor Qudditch team. Harry was now the team's new captain.

And our favorite blonde badass, Draco Malfoy, was Slytherin's new team captain. After the horrible event that took Professor Dumbledore's life, Draco had fled with Professor Snape for the remainder of the year. After finding out that he was released as innocent, he returned to the world, and entered his seventh year at Hogwarts. He was also greeted with the honor of being head boy for his last year, which took as a surprise to him, since he thought he would be thrown out as an outcast, and hated by all. Well, it didn't seem to be that way.

And now, let's start with the story.

"Mum. It's Ok. We've done this before. I'm going to be fine." Hermione said, as she was being cuddled by her mother.

"Oh I know sweetie. It's still just so hard. You gone all year, just me and your father. We always miss you so." Hermione's mother, Sandra Granger, replied. "You have to promise us that you will write very often. Everyday would be appreciated."

"I will mum. I promise." Hermione replied, hugging her mother.

"Be good pumpkin." Hermione's dad, Hank Granger said, giving his daughter a big bear hug.

"I will Daddy. I love you both." She said, picking up her bags. "Well, its time for me to be heading off." She said, looking at both her parents. Hermione admitted it to herself, that she hated leaving her parents every year. A single tear started down her face and she dropped her bags and ran to hug both her parents tightly again. "I will miss you so much." Hermione said, holding on for dear life.

"We'll miss you to. But you better get a move on or you'll miss the train." Hank said letting go of his daughter. "Say hello to Harry and Ron for us."

"I will." Hermione replied picking her bags up and headed towards the wall in which she used to get to the platform 9 ¾ . She looked back at her parents once more and gave them an air kiss and waved goodbye, before she ran through the wall.

Upon entering the other side, she almost ran straight into a tall boy with black jet hair. She soon realized who it was, and quietly put down her things and walked up behind him. She covered his eyes and leaned over as best she could over his shoulder. "Guess Who?" Hermione said.

"Hermione!" Harry said, turning around and hugging his best friend for the last seven years. "How was your summer?" Harry asked.

"It was wonderful. How was yours?"

"Awesome. I got to stay with Ron and his family. No Dursely's whatsoever."

"That's wonderful. But I'm guessing, No homework was done." She said looking at him.

"A little." Harry said, looking embarrassed.

Hermione laughed, but then screamed as a pair of strong arms lifted her from the floor and swung her around in circles, until all she saw was spinning shapes throughout the room.

"Hey Hermione. How's it going?" Ron asked, finally putting her down.

"Fine. Once the room stops spinning." Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Sorry." Ron said.

"It's ok. How was your summer?" Hermione asked.

"Great. I bet you heard that Harry stayed with us." Ron replied.

"Yea I did."

"HERMIONE!!!" came a loud scream from behind her. Hermione turned around and saw Ginny Weasley running up to her. 

"Hey Ginny. How was your summer?" Hermione asked, giving her friend a hug.

"It was awesome. I got big news to tell you, but I will tell you on the train." Ginny said.

"Ohhh Gossip, I can't wait." Hermione said, picking up her luggage, and walking towards the train.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Girls!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once Hermione and Ginny got their luggage in, they went and found a compartment to sit in.

"So…what's the big gossip? Tell me! I'm dying to know." Hermione said.

Ginny took a deep breath. "I got a boyfriend!" Ginny replied.

"Oh my God. Really? Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"You know him." Ginny said with a huge simile on her face.

"Don't tell me…is it…" But before Hermione could finish, Ginny belted out the answer.

"IT'S HARRY!!!" Ginny screeched.

"Oh my God. I'm so happy for both of you. Finally. I knew you guys were going to get together." Hermione said, hugging her friend.

"Mmm…girl on girl action. Can we watch?" Harry said, as he and Ron walked in.

"Perv." Hermione said.

"Hey, I call it how I see it." Harry said, laughing.

"Oh, by the way. I got big news to. Guess what!" Hermione said.

"What?" They all asked together.

"I made Head Girl."

"Congrats Hermione." Ron said.

"We knew you would." Harry said.

"Thanks guys. Unfortunally I don't know who head boy is. Which is a drag, since we have to share a common room and all." Hermione said.

"Well, as long as it's not Malfoy, you should be fine." Ron said.

"God, I hope not." Hermione said.

Just then an announcement came throughout the train. "Would the head boy and head girl please meet Professor McGonagall in the head compartment? Thank You."

"Well, I guess I'm going to go find out now. I will see you guys at the feast." Hermione said as she walked out of the compartment.

As Hermione walked down the hallway, she was shoved aside by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Move it mudblood." He said as he continued down the hallway. Hermione stopped and fixed herself before continuing down the hallway. She didn't see which compartment Malfoy had walked into, so she wasn't prepared for what she met up with next.

"No way!" Hermione said as she walked into the head compartment.

"Yes Mudblood. I'm head boy. Get used to it." Malfoy said with a sneer on his face.

**A/N**: Ok, Chapter 1 and 2 of my new story. What you think??

Leave Reviews!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh my God. This is not fair. I'm stuck with you for the whole year." Hermione rambled.

"Oh it won't be that bad. Just think, you can serve me night and day. Do whatever I tell you. It will be wonderful." Malfoy said.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Hermione said, trying to keep her voice down, but it wasn't working to well.

"A useless Mudblood." Malfoy replied.

"MR. MALFOY, YOU WILL NOT TO SPEAK TO ANYONE LIKE THAT AGAIN." McGonagall screamed as she entered the compartment.

"Whatever." Malfoy mumbled to himself.

"Now…I'm here to tell you about your duties as Heads. Now I'm sure you both know that you will be sharing a common room, bathroom and other sorts. You will have separate bedrooms, but all other rooms will be shared. You will both decide the patrolling schedule for all the perfects. You both will be patrolling together. Yes TOGETHER. And you will get along and do your job professionally…or else. Now here is the list of the perfects for this year, pair them up as you wish and decide there hours on the job. They all must patrol at least 5 hours during their night. Oh and for the remainder of the train ride, you must stay in this compartment. Any questions?" McGonagall asked.

"No." They both replied together.

"Good. I will see you both at the feast. Oh and please try to be civilized with each other." She said and walked out of the compartment.

"Ugh, stuck for 3 hours with you…can the day get any worse." Malfoy said and he took a seat in the corner of the compartment, farthest away from Hermione.

"Whatever." Hermione said, as she took a seat and took out her book 'Hogwarts, A History' and curled up to begin her reading.

About a half hour later, Hermione was sound asleep and Draco was looking out the window at the passing scenery. Draco looked over and looked at Hermione's sleeping form. His eyes raked over her body, taking her in. "She's changed a lot since our first year. How could I have never noticed? She's filled out quiet nicely, not to big, but not to small. She has curves in all the right places. What am I thinking? Why am I thinking this? This is the mudblood were talking about. Dirty Blood. Not good enough to walk the same dirt I walk." Draco said to himself.

Draco turned back and continued to look out the window. He couldn't help himself and he turned back to look at her. "Why do I keep wanting to look at her? I mean, yea, she's good looking, but she's dirty. Why?" Draco pondered to himself.

"What are you looking at Malfoy?" Hermione said, waking up.

"Just wondering how something like you ever got to be head girl." Draco replied.

"By getting good grades, studying and not being a prat to everyone I meet." Hermione said.

"Whatever." Malfoy said.

"Students, we are now approaching the castle. Please gather your things and prepare to leave the train when it comes to a stop. Thank You for riding with the Hogwarts Express today." Said a voice throughout the train.

Hermione got up and picked up her bag and placed her book back inside it. She started for the door, but was pushed aside by Malfoy.

"Excuse you." Hermione said quietly and she exited the compartment and out of the train to meet up with Harry, Ron and Ginny.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hermione. Over here!" Ginny screamed over the crowd of people.

"Hey guys. How was the rest of the train ride for you?" Hermione asked.

"Great. How about you? Did you find out who the head boy was?" Harry asked.

"Yea." Hermione said looking down.

"Don't tell me…is it" Ron started.

"Malfoy. Yep." Hermione finished for him.

"Oh Hermione, were so sorry" Harry said.

"It's ok. I will just have to deal with it."

"Well if he does anything to you, just tell us. We will kick his ass for you." Ron said.

"Thanks Ron, but I don't think that will be necessary. I can take care of myself."

"Yea, like in third year. Remember that, she hit him square in the nose, surprise she didn't break it." Harry said.

"Yea. Well let's go to the feast before we are late." Hermione said, leading the other three into the great hall.

After they entered the great hall, they all took a seat at the Gryffindor table. As usual, there was the sorting for the first years. Gryffindor received 25 new people, Slytherian received 15 new people, Hufflepuff received 12 new people and Ravenclaw received 10 new people.

Everyone fell into sorrow as Professor McGonagall got up to give the beginning year speech, something Dumbledore always had done.

After that, they all received their food, and everyone was eating their fill.

Hermione felt like she was being watched. She looked up at Harry, Ron and Ginny but all of them were too interested in their food to be looking at her. She looked around but didn't see anyone else looking at her. Finally she turned around and saw Draco looking straight at her. "Why is he looking at me like that?" Hermione said to himself. After she looked at him, he looked down and became interested in his own food.

"Why am I looking at her again? What is wrong with me?" Draco said to himself.

"Drakie-poo, have you missed me?" Pansy said, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around him.

Draco gave a disgusted sigh and pushed her off him. "No Pansy I haven't. Get away from me." Draco said.

"Aww but Drakie-poo, I know you have, you don't have to lie."

"I said get away from me Pansy, or else." Draco said again.

"OK then. I will see you later. Bye Drakie-poo." Pansy said, as she blew him a kiss and walked back to her seat.

Draco shuddered, "God how I hate her." He said.

"Well see it this way, at least you're not forced to marry her anymore and you don't have to pretend to be nice to her anymore." Blaise said.

"Yea, true. One of the reasons I'm glad my father is dead." Draco said. "Well I got to go, I get to get stuck doing Heads shit with Granger." He said as he started walking out of the great hall.

At the same time, Hermione was preparing to leave also. "Guys, I got to go. Me and Malfoy have to prepare the patrolling schedules. See ya." She said as she walked out of the great hall.

As she walked out, she saw Malfoy ahead of her. "Great. Just what I need." She said to herself as she walked behind him.

"Granger." Draco said to her.

"Malfoy." She replied

They followed each other to the portrait that leads to their rooms.

"We have to decide on a password. It should be something simple, but hard to guess. Like sugarplum." Hermione said.

"I'm not having the password be sugarplum. It should be dragon layers. Or something along that lines." Draco said

"Whatever, you just pick something and get this over with. We still have to figure out the patrolling schedules." Hermione said.

"Don't remind me. Fine then, the password is Sugarplum." Draco said as the portrait accepted the password and opened.

"And you made the whole big production about it not being sugarplum and then you chose it. How stupid are you." Hermione said as she walked by him into the room.

"Stupid enough to keep staring at you." Draco said to himself "What the hell?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione was awestruck when she entered the dormitory. It was just like the Gryffindor common room but more elegant. There was a large sofa in the center of the room, with two big, comfy looking chairs beside it. They were all facing a large fireplace that was currently holding a cracking fire. The floor was covered with a large rug. In the corner of the room was a large table, with a large bookcase next to it, filled with all kinds of books. There were two staircases that lead up to their bedrooms. On Draco's side was the bathroom that the both would share together.

"Wow! This place is amazing." Hermione said.

"Eh. It's ok." Draco replied.

"Whatever." Hermione said and walked over to the bookshelf to see what kind of books were there.

"And there she goes. Granger the bookworm off to read." Draco said, taking a seat on the sofa.

"No, I'm just seeing what books are here. But if you insist, I will read this one." Hermione said, taking a book off the shelf.

"And what might that be." Draco said.

"Do you care? But since you asked its Romeo and Juliet." Hermione said as she opened it and starting reading the first page.

"Hm." Draco grunted.

After about 20 minutes, Hermione put the book down and picked up the list of perfects.

"Well I guess we better get this over with." She said getting up and sitting on the couch with Draco.

"Whatever." Draco said sitting up.

"Ok, well the lists of perfects are Ron, Harry, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, Mike, Seamus, Lavender, Taya and Parverti. Who should we pair up?" Hermione asked.

"I don't care." Draco replied, looking bored.

"We have to do this TOGETHER, McGonagall said." Hermione complained.

"Fine. Maybe we should pair them by house." Draco said.

"But that's so normal. Maybe we should pair two different houses' to create house unity." Hermione said.

"For example?"

"For example, like, Ron and Pansy. Or something along that line." Hermione said.

"Yea right, those to will kill each other on their first night." Draco said.

"Well it's worth a try. So our first pairing is Ron and Pansy. Now who should our second pairing be? How about Harry and Taya?" Hermione said.

"That works." Draco said. He just wanted to get this done and over with. Sitting to close to Hermione was making him feel weird. Maybe she was getting him diseased or something?

"OK, so they are our second pairing. Now our third pairing can be Ginny and Blaise. Our forth pairing can be Mike and Lavender and the last pairing can be Seamus and Parverti. How's that?" Hermione said.

"It's good. I'm going to bed now." Draco said as he got up and walked towards his room. "Goodnight." He said before walking into his room.

After he shut the door, he leaned against it and let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. What is wrong with him? Why was he so nervous about being around that mudblood? Once Draco thought that, he felt a small pain shoot in his chest. "What the hell? I can't be having some sort of feelings for her. No. It's not possible. It's not right." But deep inside, he knew he was lying to himself.

Ever since fourth year, Draco knew he had some sort of feelings towards Hermione. After seeing her at the Yule ball, seeing how beautiful she was, and how she shined that night, he knew that deep down, he didn't hate her as much as he claimed.

Over the last few years, it was becoming harder and harder for him to say those insults to her. He knew when he said those to her, she didn't show the emotion on how they made her feel, but he knew deep down, that they did bother her, which made him feel guilty.

To keep up his appearance, he kept on with the way he had always been treating her, so that no one would know about these feelings that were forming.

Draco walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of black silk PJ bottoms. He slipped them on and walked over to his bed, and got in. He laid there for about five minutes before falling asleep, with dreams of Hermione, as did ever dream he had.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'Well, today's the day.' Hermione said to herself as she finished getting dressed for their first, and final, First Day of School.

Hermione picked up her bag and walked out her bedroom door. She was on her way down to the common room when she saw Draco walking out of there small "Kitchen" area. In nothing but his silk pj bottoms.

'Damn.' Hermione thought. Right away she scolded herself for those thoughts. 'No! Hermione Jane Granger does not think of such thoughts about the annoying, insufferable, ferret-boy, Malfoy.'

"Jeez Malfoy, put a shirt on. There are others in this dorm who do not want to see you half naked." Hermione said as she finished walking down the stairs.

"Really? And who might that be?" He said with a smug grin on his face.

"Well for one, me." Hermione said as she reached the small fridge and pulled out the carton of orange juice and poured herself some.

"Come on now Granger, I'm 10 times, no, 100 times better looking then those two dweebs you call friends." Draco said as he sat down on the couch.

"Please, Harry and Ron have you beat by a mile." She said sitting at the table.

"Really. And how would you know." He asked, getting slightly jealous that she might have seen those two dorks naked before.

"It's not what your dirty mind is thinking Malfoy. I have only seen them slightly without clothing when they have changed their shirts in front of me. That's it." Hermione said. Why did she have the sudden need to defend herself to Malfoy? Why would she care if he thought she had seen either of her two best friends naked before? 'Eww Bad thoughts! Bad Thoughts.' Hermione said to herself. She admits to herself that during 1st and 2nd year she had a crush on Harry, then 4th and 5th year she had a minor crush on Ron, but those days have come and gone.

"Whatever Granger. Out of all the men here, I'm the only one with the real deal in looks. Just ask any of the girls in Slytherian." He said.

"Why would I? There all skanks and ho's, with Pansy as the leading one. And knowing you and from what rumors going around have said, you know all of them pretty well." She said giving him a disgusted look.

"And what rumors would these be?" He asked turning to look at her as she sat at the table.

"That you are supposedly the "Sex God" of the Slytherian House." She said, making quotes with her fingers.

"Ah. Well indeed that is true." Malfoy replied. Truthfully, it wasn't. Draco Malfoy, the supposed "Sex God" of the Slytherian house had only had sex once, with the well known Pansy Parkinson. And…it wasn't that great of sex anyway. Not that he would admit _he_ was bad, but from what he has heard about sex, Pansy was no where near it. Maybe that's why she never slept with a guy more than one?

"Whatever Malfoy. If we don't leave now, we're likely to be late for class." Hermione said as she picked up her bag and headed for the door.

"What a joy. And my first class is potions." Draco said as he walked up to his room to change.

'Great. Potions with the ferret. This day couldn't be any better' Hermione said as she walked out the door.

xoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: Well finally, the next chapter is up.

Please review.

Also, check out my other stories.

Thanks.


End file.
